The invention relates to an arrangement of a bellows on a guide bar of a disc brake, in particular of a commercial vehicle, with the bellows lying with an end which has a sealing ring, in particular a quad ring, in an encircling groove of the guide bar and, here, being pressed into the groove by a retaining ring placed thereon.
To protect the guide bars on which, for example, the brake caliper of a sliding caliper disc brake is movably mounted, bellows are provided. The bellows are fastened in each case at the end side to the guide bar and to the component which is movable relative thereto, for example the brake caliper. In this way, dirt is prevented from infiltrating into the sliding region and thereby reducing or eliminating the sliding properties. This likewise applies to moisture, which could otherwise infiltrate and lead to corrosion damage.
The bellows is held on the guide bar in a positively locking fashion, for which purpose the bellows has, at the associated end, a sealing ring, preferably a quad ring, which lies in an encircling groove of the guide bar and is secured in this position by a retaining ring placed thereon.
Here, the retaining ring has a contact shoulder against which the sealing ring is supported radially. The sealing ring is pressed firmly into the groove such that practically airtight contact is generated, but this has considerable disadvantages. Specifically, during a movement of the brake caliper relative to the guide bar, the volume of the region enclosed by the bellows varies. The air however cannot escape, and correspondingly inflates the bellows.
In particular during a changing of a brake pad, during which the brake caliper is displaced along the guide bar in a very short space of time, damage to the bellows can occur primarily when mounting a subsequent, new brake pad. In this case, it is imperative for the bellows to be replaced, because otherwise its protective function is not ensured.
Furthermore, the airtight connection also results in purely functional problems. An inflated bellows acts as an air spring, which presses the brake pad against a brake disc of the disc brake, such that during driving operation, the brake pad bears permanently against the brake disc, which can lead to the brake disc overheating, with the resulting, in particular safety-relevant problems.
The invention further develops an arrangement of the above-type such that the functional or operational reliability of the disc brake is improved overall.
According to the invention, an arrangement of a bellows on a guide bar of a disc brake is provided, in particular of a commercial vehicle. The bellows lies with an end which has a sealing ring, in particular a quad ring, in an encircling groove of the guide bar and, here, is pressed into the groove by a retaining ring placed thereon. In the event of an operationally induced reduction in volume of the space enclosed by the bellows and the guide bar, an air passage is created in the contact region of the sealing ring against the base of the groove.
This novel arrangement of the bellows ensures that, as the latter is compressed, compressed air compensation takes place, since the resulting excess air quantity, so to speak, can escape without problems.
In particular during the fast compression of the bellows described with regard to the prior art, such as is typical during an exchange of the brake pads, immediate pressure compensation now takes place between the interior space enclosed by the bellows and the environment.
Here, the air passage functions as a non-return valve, with the sealing ring lying fully in the groove again after a pressure compensation has taken place.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the contact shoulder, which bears against the sealing ring, of the retaining ring is partially cut out, such that the contact shoulder does not form any support for the sealing ring in said regions.
In this way, in the event of an excess pressure being generated in the interior space of the bellows, the sealing ring can lift up from the base of the groove of the guide bar, specifically to such an extent and for such a length of time as to enable the pressure compensation to take place.
The limit pressure for the pressure dissipation may be determined by the geometry of the cutouts on the contact shoulder. The larger the cutouts, the lower the excess pressure that can form in the interior space of the bellows.
The described lining grinding is now prevented as effectively as the inflation of the bellows during a brake pad exchange, as a result of which the risk of damage to the bellows is practically eliminated. Furthermore, since the bellows is only compressed and not stretched during operation, that is to say only the generation of an elevated internal pressure must be prevented by the invention, measures that would make pressure compensation necessary in the event of stretching of the bellows need not be provided, such that the invention can be realized with extremely simple means.
This is likewise associated with production and assembly expenditure which is kept very low and therefore extremely cost-effective, such that the invention can fundamentally be realized in a cost-neutral fashion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.